Amigos, Amores y Confusiones
by Mayumi Minamino
Summary: Hola! A ver si ahora no me lo borran, igual no me rindo!xD!Qué pasaría si existiera otro portal del tiempo y el grupo de Inuyasha lo cruzara... a dónde los llevaría!averíguenlo aquí y no se olviden de los reviews!TT :3 InuKag y MirokuSango
1. La Batalla Inconclusa y un viaje

Hola!!!!! Estoy de vuelta aquí en fanfiction con otra historia más de mi mente que cada día entiendo menos jaja XD. Primero lo primero, a responder reviews de mi otra historia "Para mi querido hijo": Kayna-chan: Gracias x el review, y es verdad q en ese capitulo dice eso, pero tmb en otro donde se enfrenta al espíritu dragón, el demonio ese le dice q si buscaba vengarse de su padre o algo así, y Inuyasha le responde que no xq ni siquiera lo recordaba, eso es lo q me acuerdo P Misao CG: Ay gracias x el review nn es q no sabia como se subían las historias muy bien y x eso no puse nada uu q ignorancia la mía. YaShi-MGJ: Si, eso nos pasa a todos en realidad, ojalá existiera una carta así TT pobrecito xq ni siquiera se acuerda de su padre ;;(snif!) KARELY: Que bueno que te haya gustado , porque estaba con la duda lo publico? Estará bien? Ah y ;; tmb t entiendo con lo de las clases pero ahora toy de vacaciones y ya puedo subir mis historias D K-ttyra: Yo tmb estoy segurísima de q tuvo q pasar así para q no se conozcan (o al menos q se parezca a la historia), y Aome Claro que lo cuidará no?, Porque ella sabe una parte de su pasado; es cierto q hay personas así, pero me alegra q haya recibido reviews sean la cantidad que sean significan mucho para mi( snif) ya me emocione TT. Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece y nunca lo hará bua!!! TT, pero mi persona, y los nuevos que aparecerán en los próximos capítulos, sí son de mi ingenio. 

Ojalá que la inspiración no se me haya ido todavía y pueda hacer bien esta historia que la tenía lista hace 5 meses (a veces soy lenta pasando la historia a la compunn U).Bueno, aquí los dejo con la historia y dejen reviews x favor O que me pondrían muy feliz. Sólo espero que sta vez no vuelvan a borrar mi fic --.

CAPITULO1: La batalla inconclusa y un viaje en el tiempo 

Inuyasha, Aome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo se enfrentaban en otro combate al ser más despreciable, asqueroso, repugnante, etc etc etc.(N/A: y también es un maldito desgraciado hijo de su ¡"#$& Publico: continua de una vez ¬¬ n/a: esta bien u.u, solo relato como es ese tipejo XD), decía, Naraku. Todos lo seguían sin parar, porque ahora no solo estaba en peligro la Shikon no Tama, había aparecido otro objeto valioso que tenían que buscar, similar a la perla de Shikon, con la diferencia que este permitía atraer a los fragmentos de Shikon que estuvieran a unos kilómetros, aunque los manipule otra persona. Así fue como les dijo Kaede...

FLASHBACK

- Midoriko fue una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, sin igual, pero al principio sus poderes fueron casi incontrolables, así que pidió ayuda a unas sacerdotisas con gran poder, y además eran sus amigas. Entre todas crearon una llave, con forma de collar, que en el centro llevaba un agujero del tamaño de la perla de Shikon. Estas 2 joyas combinadas pueden generar un caos tremendo que no sólo afectará a esta época, también al futuro, incluso, con una gran cantidad de energía maligna, puede destruir el tiempo, y así, acabar con todo para siempre; pero también hace lo contrario, puede purificar cualquier energía maligna... .- Empezó a relatar la anciana Kaede

- Y cómo sabes eso anciana? .- Comentó el siempre impaciente Inuyasha

- Me lo contó mi hermana, al recibir la shikon no Tama

- Dónde podemos empezar a buscar ese objeto? .- Preguntó el monje Miroku

- Esa llave siempre está junto a otro portal del tiempo que nunca se abrió... desde que las sacerdotisas amigas de Midoriko lo sellaron antes de que desaparecieran de esta era... – Respondió la antigua sacerdotisa

- Vayamos a buscarlo de una vez – Sugirió la simpática exterminadora

- Ojalá que Naraku no sepa nada de esto. – Rogó Aome, la dulce chica viajera

- Te equivocas mujer.- Gritó el malvado Naraku, mientras entraba y salía rápidamente de la cabaña para ir por la llave.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Eres un desgraciado Naraku!!

- Nunca me separarás de mi época!!!!!!!

- Tenemos que recuperar la Llave de las 4 almas! .- Gritó la valiente Sango

- Porque si no lo hacemos todo se destruirá para siempre!.- Advirtió Miroku

- No quiero morir... ;-; Vámonos XO .- Expresó Shippo

Todos corrían tras Naraku, pero el demonio se internaba cada vez más y más en el espeso bosque, hasta que se detuvieron en un lago pequeño, cuyas aguas eran alimentadas por una cascada chica, en medio de ella había una piedra del tamaño de una persona, en el centro de esa piedra se encontraba aquel objeto que tanto estaban buscando, la llave de las 4 almas, mejor conocida como **_Shikon no Kagi_**

- Con este objeto nunca regresarás mujer JAJAJAJAJA!

- Bastardo ¬¬ .- Dijo Aome al ver, incrementando su poder, sin querer, (Eso rima o.o)

Acto seguido, Naraku creó un campo de energía para que no pudieran entrar, así que Inuyasha usó a Tessaiga que se puso de color rojo.

VIENTO CORTANTEEEEE!!!!!!!! .- Gritó para acto seguido atacar con dirección hacia el campo de energía.

Esto Hizo que el campo de energía se rompa y que Naraku quede desprotegido

- Aunque rompas mi campo de protección, encontraré el resto de la Shikon no Tama con esto...

- Ya verás NARAKUUUU!!!!!.- dijo Aome mientras lanzaba una flecha muy poderosa hacia éste.

Pero el demonio puso la Shikon no Kagi para bloquear el ataque, y se partió en 2, uno fue directo donde Aome, la cual sintió un gran poder proveniente de aquel pedazo.. El otro entró al portal, porque al romperse, el sello fue roto y el pedazo que faltaba entró al portal...

- Vamos por él!! .- Dijo Aome

- Claro! .- Gritó Inuyasha

- Los alcanzaremos!! .- Señalaron al mismo tiempo Miroku y Sango

- E-espérenme! .- Mencionó el último integrante del equipo.

Y así los 4 entraron al portal, claro que Naraku también, sin imaginar a dónde los llevaría -

**Continuará...**

Y bien? Qué les pareció? El prox capitulo lo publicaré en unos días xq toy libre . Felicitaciones, sugerencias, dinero -, ya saben...

1

2

3

D-E-J-E-N R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!!


	2. Una Llegada Inesperada

**Ohayo!! Aquí estoy con el 2° capítulo de este loco fic, el loco que haya escrito alguna vez en mi vida! -, y tmb quiero agradecer a hiromichan10 y a Sabrux x sus reviews gracias!!!. Bueno ahora si paso a la historia, y voy a aparecer!! Sí!!!!** Con algunas amigas. 

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece y nunca lo hará bua!!! TT, pero mi persona, y los nuevos que aparecerán en los próximos capítulos, sí son de mi ingenio.**

Y sólo falta pasar a leer nn   
Capítulo 2: Una Llegada Inesperada 

Mientras el grupo de Inuyasha iba siendo arrastrado por el portal, en Lima-Perú, un viernes a las 3:35 p.m., 2 chicas de 3° secundaria caminaban tranquilamente en el patio del reformatorio, quiero decir del colegio en el q te exprimen el cerebro hasta que acabes tu secundaria;;(sip, es mi colegio), hablaban tranquilamente sobre las clases y de sus extraños sueños que tenían últimamente... cuando... Inuyasha, Aome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo cayeron de un agujero negro que parecía una puerta dimensional.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!!!

(Cayeron al piso)

BRUUUUUMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Shippo bájate .-Sugirió Aome

- Tu también Aome .-Reclamó Sango

- Si esta usted señorita Sango nada me importa D .- Expresó sus ideas el pervertido, ejem, el monje

- Qué esperan para bajarse de mi!!!!!!!!!!! .-Gruñó Inuyasha

- O.O??????? .- Fue la cara de sorpresa que pusieron Marisabel y Yuli

- En donde estamos? ¬¬ .-Preguntó Aome

- Qué extraño lugar... .-Dijo Sango

- Feh! Se parece a tu época Aome.- Inuyasha se dio cuenta que estaban en la época actual, sólo que en otro sitio totalmente desconocido para ellos

- Y si le preguntamos a esas chicas.- Sugirió Miroku

- Está bien... .- Afirmó Sango, con un rastro de desconfianza

Miroku se acerca a ellas (como siempre de ESA manera).

- Señoritas, serían tan amables de decirnos en dónde nos encontramos? .- Dijo mientras se acercaba al objetivo de siempre.

- NI SE ATREVA MONJE PERVERTIDO! .-Le respondió una de ellas con una poderosa cachetada.

(Ay que emoción ya hay una candidata al concurso" Golpeen a Miroku", este... soy yo o.o)

- Qué cachetada? Y como sabías que era un monje?

- Este... no sé -U

(Caída general al estilo anime)

- Pues porque viste como monje no?

- Es verdad! Aún no nos hemos presentado! Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi

- Soy el monje Miroku

- Me llamo Sango

- Soy Shippo

- Y él es Inuyasha, Inuyasha saluda ¬.¬

- Feh! No tengo porqué hacerlo con unas estúpidas humanas

- A quienes llamas estúpidas humanas?.- Dijo Yuli

- Abajo!(Estampa estilo Inu en el suelo)

- PORQUE SIEMPRE HACES ESO!!!!

- NO ME GRITES!!!

- OO.-fue la cara de susto de todos los presentes

- Este... siempre discuten así?? U .-Preguntó una sorprendida Marisabel

- Seh... ùú .- Se quejó Sango

- No me había fijado Qué tiernas orejitas! .- Dijo con ternura Yuli

- Yo tampoco me había fijado son tan lindas! n.n .-Habló la otra amiga (osea yop nn)

(Se acercan y tocan las orejitas de Inu)

- Son taaaan suaves y taaaan lindas nn

- Suéltenme O 

- Déjalas Inuyasha jajaja XD

- Muy gracioso Miroku ¬.¬

Cuando menos se lo imaginaban, les malogré la "tranquilidad" que tenían jaja D, y sintieron unos pasos que provenían de la escalera. (Nota de Autora: Este... para q se ubiquen mejor: El patio está al fondo, y la escalera está en el camino, la entrada al patio está tapada con un letrero de mi colegio)

- Y ahora qué hacemos? .-Se preguntaron entre todos

- Hay que esconderlos –Sugiró Yuli

- Pero cómo? .-Dijo Aome

- Todos escóndanse detrás de la pared, rápido. Ven Yuli.- Dijo Marisabel, quien dio una solución rápida.

Pero la persona que venía felizmente no era ni profesor, ni tutor, ni coordinador, etc. Sólo era una amiga llamada Ingrid.

- Felizmente eras tú UU

- Hola chicas! Porque' qué pasa?

- Nada jeje (risita nerviosa)

- Mentirosas no? Ya no le digo a nadie q ocultan? ¬ ¬

(Como siempre la chismosa por delante XD Ingrid: Solo escribe ¬¬ Marisabel: Qué carácter ù.ú)

Mientras que detrás de la pared, todos estaban escuchando y comentaban:

- Detesto este lugar grrr...- Se quejaba el pobre de Inuyasha

- Cállate que nos van a ver .- Regañó Sango a su amigo Hanyou

- Pero ahora a dónde vamos? .- Pregntó Aome

- Silencio que alguien viene .-Alertó Miroku

En la otra conversación:

- Déjenme pasar! 

- No!

- Espera! (Ambas corren hacia donde se escondieron los demás)

- Aaaaa... Con que los estaban ocultando a ellos (Señalando a todo el grupo de Inuyasha)

- Y ahora qué hacemos O.O.- Dijeron todos en voz baja

- Qué orejitas tan lindas!!!!.- Acto seguido toca las orejitas de Inuyasha

- ¿porqué siento que lo conozco de hace tiempo? .- Pensaba Ingrid

- Quién será esta mujer, me parece haberla visto antes? .- Decía Inuyasha dentro de sus pensamientos

- Será mejor que no abuses de las orejitas de Inuyasha

- Inuyasha?

- Mejor te presento a todos. Ella es Aome, él es Miroku( en voz baja) ten mucho cuidado... ejem... ella es Sango y el niño es Shippo

(Marisabel: Qué todavía sigue aquí Shippo? Yuli: Tú escribes la historia y ni te acuerdas ù.ú qué vergüenza Ingrid: Mucho trago jajajajaja XD Marisabel: jaja muy graciosa te crees mejor continúo escribiendo ¬.¬)

- Mucho gusto .- Dijeron los anteriormente mencionados

- Igualmente

- Ahora cómo rayos los sacamos de aquí eh? .-Preguntó Marisabel

- No sé tú eres la que piensa aquí .- Respondió Ingrid

- Ay si todo yo no?

- Si û.û

- Fresca ¬¬. En fin, hay que aprovechar que ustedes van a mi casa, así los demás irán con nosotros.

- Segura? No las molestaremos? .- Preguntó un poco preocupada Aome

- No se preocupen, están invitados -

- Y cómo vamos a hacerle para que tus padres no se den cuenta?

- ; ) de eso me encargo yo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguno de los presentes, el portal se volvió a abrir, es decir, apareció ese mismo agujero negro, y adivinen quienes salieron?? El mismísimo Sesshomaru, tan guapo, sexy, kawaii, sugoi, y demás adjetivos que nunca lo describirían a la perfección, junto con la pequeña Lin y la rana verde Jaken, junto con un acompañante nuevo tantantantan (redoble de tambores) Makoto!...El medio hermano de Sesshomaru.

- Qué es esto? Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?

- QUEEEEEE!!! QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!!!!

**Continuará...**

- Uff! Al fin terminé. Son las 4 de la mañana y estoy haciendo un GRAN esfuerzo por terminar este capítulo, miren esta grabación y verán por qué...

Grabación:

- Hija! Ya vete a acostar!

- Pero papá si ustedes están de lo lindo con mi tía conversando hasta esta hora desde temprano ú.ù

- Eso no es excusa tuya ¬¬ vete a dormir!

- Ya está bien, sólo un ratito más si?(cara de ángel - ) (se le olvida al papá)

- Me salvé otra vez, ya no sé cuantas veces lo voy haciendo

Fin de la grabación

- Como verán, ya me dio sueño y me tengo q ir -O- (bostezo), ay q lindo estoy aquí solita sin NADIE que me interrumpa q linda es la vida no?. Lo digo porque en los próximos capítulos vendrán gente a molestarme ;-; , ejem quiero decir a "ayudarme"

Bueno ya terminé todo lo de hoy día...ay no me faltan las preguntas:

¿Qué hacen Sesshomaru y los demás ahí?

¿Quién es Makoto? Ay eso lo sé, lo invente yo -

¿Miroku dejará de ser pervertido?

¿Cómo encontrarán los demás objetos perdidos?

¿Podré dormir tranquilamente? -

Todo eso en el siguiente capítulo, actualizaré rápido porque ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!!!!! SIIIII!!!..ejem, Ahora sí.

Chau cuídense, hasta el siguiente capi y buenas noches a todos!!


End file.
